


Oblivious and in Love (A JonMartin 5+1)

by Ri_Bread07



Series: Lovely Dreams:The Unseen Cottage Scenes [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), really just the smallest drop of angst, this is really fluffy like toothrottingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Bread07/pseuds/Ri_Bread07
Summary: 5 times Jon maybe doesn't exactly say “I love you” to Martin and the one time that Martin helps him find the words. All set in the cottage section of TMA everything up to that point is the same, these all take place within the indiscernible amount of time that is spent in the cottage in Scotland.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Lovely Dreams:The Unseen Cottage Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892056
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. 1. Queen Anne's Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Prim for our discord TMA exchange!!!  
> I'm so excited for them to see it!   
> I hope you enjoy!!!

A small cloud of dust was kicked up as Jon opened the door to Daisy's cabin. Giving a slight cough Jon looked around. The living room area was mostly empty with the exception of an outdated rug, a slightly worn couch, and a small side table. From the entryway Jon could see the kitchen and its matching outdated appliances. As Jon stepped inside he rested his single suitcase of things by the door, he didn't have much anymore but truthfully he didn't really need it, he supposed he could steal some of Martin's clothes if he needed to. A small smile appeared on Jons face as he turned to help Martin bring the rest of their things in, a few more bags and boxes of food and “food”, the boxes however were abandoned on the porch and Martin was nowhere to be seen. Jon panicked a bit as he rushed off the porch and began searching around the outside of the house and then down the path leading toward the dirt road that led to the house. As his panic rose, thinking someone had somehow managed to take his Martin, Jon spotted a mop of curly auburn hair. Amongst a patch of wildflowers, he found Martin kneeling inspecting them.  
“Thank god!” Jon let out with a huff and threw his arms around the other man.  
“Wha- oh, sorry I just thought the cabin could do with some flowers, maybe, liven the place up a bit?” Martin gave Jon a sheepish smile  
and showed him the small bouquet of wildflowers he was holding.  
Jon let out a bit of a laugh beginning to stand and offering a hand to Martin.  
“They’ll be a lovely addition, once we clear some of the dust up that is.”  
Martin took the outstretched hand and they walked back down the path toward their new home. “It’s funny, there are so many flowers and you chose Queen Anne’s lace.”`  
“It’s pretty,” Martin said with a shrug, slightly defensive, “and I don’t know there is just something about them.” He pulled the bouquet to his face shyly. Jon gave his hand a little squeeze as they stepped up the porch and into the house. Upon inspection he found a glass and filled it with some water and gave it to Martin to put the flowers in.  
“Well maybe funny isn’t quite right, more…. fitting, I suppose. You see in traditional flower language they are meant to mean sanctuary.”  
“That is fitting, at least, I hope it-“  
“It is.”  
“How do you know?” Jon just raised an eyebrow at Martin as if to say ‘really?’ And Martin just pushed slightly at his shoulder and pouted and went to sit on the couch with another small puff of dust. Jon fiddled with his phone for a moment and suddenly music was coming out of its speakers. He pushed the coffee table to the side and swept Martin up, begrudgingly, into a dance position and began a goofy looking waltz about the space. Martin’s pout faded into a fond smile as he watched Jon move completely off beat about the living area. He slowed Jon down, pulling him close to his chest so they could simply sway to the tune. Jon gave Martin a beaming smile and Martin returned it, then lowered his head to rest against Jon’s.  
“You’re my sanctuary, Martin,” Jon whispered into the small space between them. And maybe Martin’s eyes began to fill with tears, and maybe it wasn’t exactly I love you, but it was perfect nonetheless.  
The song faded off into another and then another. The two didn’t really pay the music much mind, just enjoying each other's presence and the moment of peace they had been afforded together. Eventually they would part and bring in their things cleaning and setting up the cottage to be more livable. Truly making it into their own little sanctuary.


	2. 2. Orange Peeling Picnics

The air was warm and the sky full of fluffy white clouds that brought about shade from the sun from time to time. It was Martin’s idea, it was always Martin’s ideas, to take a walk and have a little picnic. They brought along an old blanket that had been hiding in the back of a closet and a small basket with some fruits and crackers and other small snacking foods. They made their place under a tree a mile or so away from the cottage down a dirt road that ran along a farm. In the shade they sat close together, shoulders brushing, doing nothing but idly picking at the food they brought and listening to the world surrounding them.  
Martin was lost in thought watching the nearby cows graze when he was nudged gently and turned to see Jon holding up a slice of an orange he looked to be peeling. Martin took it with a small thank you. His nose scrunched up in a way that Jon would call adorable, as he bit into the slightly sour orange. In the same moment Jon did the same with his own slice, prying it from the skin of the orange and bringing it up to his mouth. Martin watched inexplicably fascinated by Jon’s movements and didn't miss the way some of the juice from the orange slid down his fingers as he dug into the orange, liberating another slice.  
They went on like that for a few moments Martin staring thoughtfully at Jon’s hands peeling the orange as they shared it. It was only as Martin let out a low hum while Jon was splitting the last two pieces from the fruit’s casing that he looked over to Martin and saw the way he was being watched. Jon didn't mind all that much, more than anything he was confused by the look in Martin’s eyes. Fixated on him was a soft consternation that Jon had only seen once before when Prentiss’s worms had first popped up in the archives. The only thing dissuading Jon from his worry was the smile that graced Martin’s lips, signaling the fondness that lay beneath the look on his face.  
“Martin? I-” as Martin’s gaze shifted up to Jon’s own eyes he lost all thought. The only thing left in his mind was Martin. Jon’s mind was rarely quiet but here, in this moment, he was at ease. Content to stay with Martin here for hours, days, weeks. Maybe they wouldn't move for so long that they would begin to decompose, become corpses, having paid no mind to anything other than the need to be together. Maybe the earth would swallow them up and they would blend into the wildflowers that grew around them.  
“Jon, Jon?” Martin's slightly worried tone broke Jon from his daydream. He offered a half of the last piece of the orange and gave Martin a reassuring smile, a sudden nervousness creeping its way into his mind.  
“I… I just, I would gladly decompose here with you,” Martin’s brows furrow and the corners of his lips draw together slightly, and Jon could almost make out the question mark in the lines on his forehead, “ I just mean that, well it's nice. Having you around, I’m glad you're here. That you’re... back,” Jon finished. He plucked at the orange peel still in his hand tearing it into pieces and discarding them to the side. Martin gently takes the remnant of the peel from his hand and pulls him back with him as he lays down on their blanket, Jon’s head coming to rest on Martin’s broad chest. He doesn't drop their hands instead adjusting so that he’s cradling Jon in his embrace. For a moment Jon believes that maybe it wasn't just a daydream. That the two of them would lay together and for a time no one would find them. Not until the insects and birds had come to reclaim them for the earth, nothing left but bones and wildflowers. It wouldn't be so bad he thinks, because he'd be with Martin. He'd be home.


	3. 3. Uh... Just Tea?

“I’m sorry.” Jon says softly as he sets a mug down on the end table next to where Martin has curled himself up in a blanket on the sofa. The green fleece isn’t the most comfortable blanket but Martin has taken to wrapping himself in it when the lonely bubbles up inside him. Martin quirks an eyebrow at Jon in question, who in turn lets out a heavy breath as he perches himself on the edge of the coffee table across from the sofa.  
“I’ve been thinking about us… and the first day we met, and, well,” Jon shrugs. His voice is soft and hesitant as if he doesn't know exactly what to say. Martin shifts and grabs the mug of tea, screwing up his eyebrows in thought they smoothed out and he nodded minutely in understanding. Jon waited a beat “we didn’t really start off on the best foot, did we? I just, back at the Institute I was never, I wasn’t the nicest to you. I really have no clue how you even like me? I mean the first thing I did when we met was yell at you, and threaten to fire you!” When Jon looked up from where he had been focusing on his hands he expected to see his own horror reflected in Martin’s face. Instead, Jon saw a small smile and something akin to forgiveness in his eyes.  
“We talked about this you know, you're not the same man I met that first day in the Archives. You don’t treat me the same way you did then, and to be fair I did let a dog into the Archives, I was a bit clumsy back then… still am.” They both chuckled a bit. Jon laid a hand on Martin's cheek leaning his forehead against the taller man.  
“I promise you Martin, I will never be him again. Not that I could be even if I wanted to, but I don't want to. I will spend every day I have trying to make it up to you,for all the times I was rude, or dismissive. And I won’t let The Eye turn me into some mindless fear-sucking….” Jon’s rush of words is silenced by Martin bringing his own hand up to hold Jon’s face. Martin then closes the distance between them slowly to place a kiss on Jon's nose.  
“I know,” Martin whispers and smiles. “Thank you for telling me though, it's nice to hear it out loud.” Jon’s body sags a bit into their embrace, letting go some of the tension and anxiety he’s been holding. Martin pats Jon’s face lightly, twice, pulling away slightly and nodding his head towards the empty space beside him on the sofa. Jon lets out a light chuckle nodding and getting up. As he does so, Martin sets his mug back on the side table and lifts the blanket for Jon to settle under it against him. He does and the two settle into the quiet of the cabin for a moment, enjoying the sound of each other's breath and the feel of each other's heartbeats.  
“ You know Tim came in after you, god you should've seen the look on his face! He was almost afraid of what I was going to do about the damn dog,” Jon lets out a half chuckle.  
“And then it ran by later and you, god you were chasing after it. As much as I love you Martin you are not the most graceful runner. I didn't know it then but I do think that despite everything I was fond of you.” Martin stifled a smile at the flippant expression of love from Jon.  
They sat for a silent moment before Martin spoke up, and in a very serious tone said, “Jon… we should get a dog.” Martin peered expectantly down at Jon who looked up from his place under Martin’s arm. Jon wrinkled his nose for half a beat before responding, “I’m more of a cat person.” Martin made an exaggeratedly defeated face that he’s only eighty three percent faking.  
“What about both?!”  
“Both?” Jon replied slightly dubious but mostly amused.  
“Both.”  
“Both is good, I suppose.” They smile and resettle; Martin hides his in Jon’s hair after placing a kiss on the top of his head, which Jon reciprocates by bringing up the hand Martin has around him and kissing the inside of his wrist tenderly. A breeze comes in through the window bringing with it the fresh afternoon air of the countryside and the promise of rain. For a moment the world is devoid of fears and evil bosses and they are able to just be together. And maybe, just maybe, they could get used to this.


	4. 4. Sleepy Bois

A single ray of sun peaks through the curtains and falls across Martin's face causing Jon to let out a quiet laugh at the way he scrunches his nose at the offending beam. Jon doesn't sleep much. He never really slept all that much in the first place but recently he just doesn't feel like he needs it. Instead he goes between thinking, reading statements, and watching Martin sleep. He knows it's kinda weird and stalkerish but Martin didn't mind the first time he caught him just silently staring. Mostly he just gives Jon a hard time about it now.  
His laugh must have been loud enough for Martin to stir awake, eyes blinking heavily a few times before he groaned and rolled towards Jon tucking his mass of curls in the archivist's shoulder. Jon adjusts slightly and moves his hand up to card his fingers through the auburn curls. For a moment they both bask in the stillness of it. It’s almost like there isn't a world of unnatural beings trying to end it. Jon knows that it can't last forever even though he wants it to. God does he want it to.  
“Martin”  
“Shhhhh a few more minutes.” he swats halfheartedly at Jon's chest and snuggles deeper.  
“I would give you every minute if I could” Jon mumbles softly, mostly to himself. Martin only catches bits of it but it's enough for him tos sit up slightly.  
“I didn't quite catch that?”  
“Huh, oh it's nothing just mumbling” Jon tries to cover quickly but to Martin’s credit he is not that easily fooled.  
“Jon,” Jon feels like a scolded child but he knows that he promised to talk about these things with Martin, even though he hates it.  
“I just, wish that it could be this peaceful forever, you know?”  
“Oh, well that’s…” Martin struggled for the words to say for a moment, “this is lovely, really lovely, but it's not really realistic for us is it?” His tone is light and carries an honesty to it that Jon has never experienced from another person.  
“You're lovely, and I suppose that’s true. Would you be happy? If I couldn't give you this? Peace?” A blush creeps over Martin’s cheeks.  
“Peace isn’t everything anyway, and you do. Give me peace. Just by being here.” Jon gives a small nod, conceding, as Martin returns to his place snuggled into Jon’s side content to lay together and enjoy the early morning. Jon leans his head into Martin’s, moving his arms to encircle him and draw him closer.  
As the morning sun continues to filter through the curtain the two fall back into a peaceful state. Martin begins to doze again lightly and even Jon's eyes fall closed listening to the quiet breaths of the person he loves and the distant chirping of birds.  
Peace may not be everything. How could one enjoy the full merits of peace without strife. Martin was right. For Jon peace isn’t everything. Martin is.


	5. 5. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is a dodie reference :D

“O-Oh! H-hello there!” Martin fumbled slightly as the pile of limbs known as Jonathan Sims fell into Martin’s lap. Well Jon didn't fall so much as he clambered his way into Martin’s arms. The larger man adjusted quickly, setting aside his phone for a moment in favor of carding a hand through Jon’s slightly longer hair. It needed a bit of a trim, but Martin was actually quite fond of the length as it allowed him, in moments like this one, to enjoy playing with it. Jon leant into Martin’s hands as he began to gather up a few pieces of hair. With practiced ease that only came from years of making yourself friendship bracelets, Martin began to braid Jon's hair together. A soft smile crept its way onto the archivist’s face as he luxuriated in the feeling of Martin gently tugging and maneuvering his hair into a simple braid. Not a particularly easy feat as Martin had to reach around Jon’s body to twine the greying brown locks together, but he didn't mind all that much if it meant Jon continued to let out little hums of contentment.  
They stayed that way for only the eye knows how long. Martin slowly and methodically braiding and unbraiding and rebraiding Jon’s hair as he sat contentedly wrapped in Martin’s arms. Just enjoying each other’s warmth, and forgetting about the world. It's only when Martin's arms begin to grow tired and Jon remembers why he had come into the room in the first place that they move. He chews his lip and second guesses even mentioning it to Martin, he would only be a burden and there is no reason to saddle more gloom on top of everything already happening. As he always does, Martin notices Jon’s trepidation and moves a hand to gently smooth the wrinkles that disrupted Jon’s forehead.  
“Want to share what you are thinking so hard about?”  
“It’s just that, well, the world is really scary right now and I know way too much. The things that I know Martin, they are just…. awful! And I just wish that we could stay here forever, safe from everything and everyone,” Jon sighed and leaned back a bit, balancing himself on the edge of Martin’s lap where he was perched. A huff of his own escaped Martin’s lips but before he could respond Jon dove back into Martin’s chest and began muttering “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... it’s nothing I'm just, it's nothing really I'm too much it's just, it's fine it’s fine it’s fine. It doesn't matter and it's fine it’s fine it’s fine…”  
“Jon,” Martin whispered into Jon’s hair as he held him close, “stop apologizing. Please, there is nothing for you to apologize for right now.” The muffled muttering stopped and slowly big chocolate eyes met Martin’s own and he gave a small smile and a nod. A silent acknowledgement, a permission to feel and express it. They had been working on this.  
“I just hate my thoughts sometimes, I can stand knowing everything as much as I know you can't. And it's a bit scary, I guess.” Despite Jon’s earnest expression Martin couldn't help letting out a low chuckle.  
“That's the goal isn't it?” he giggled and Jon couldn't help but smile and let out a laugh of his own, nodding.  
“In all seriousness, it is okay. You've got me here, we can do this together”  
“Yeah,” Jon smiled, genuinely smiled, “together.”  
Martin returned it and Jon was content to cuddle back into Martin's chest to rest for a while longer. It wasn't like there was much else to do, and there wasn't really anything else he wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THere is a picture that @charliepaigeb on Insta drew of JonMartin cuddling that was cosmic fate because I had just started writing this chapter and decided to have them cuddling (because they deserve cuddles) and char posted this GORGEOUS drawing of them cuddling and I died so if you would like a visual reference go check them out.   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CDGyqdOFsUn/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> THey are amazing and deserve the world so please if you dont know them just go give it a little like please


	6. +1 Into The Lonely for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ngl this one is a bit sad but it ends happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH the last chap okay cool  
> this is my first multichaptered fic that I've finished !!!!

It came up on a particularly stormy afternoon. Martin was in the process of making tea for the both of them while Jon sat wrapped in a quilt on the sofa, idly scribbling in a journal. Just as Martin was taking the kettle off, Jon asked a question that had him almost dropping it back onto the burner.  
“Martin, why did you follow Peter into the Lonely?” Jon's voice was soft, curious, and void of any compulsion. He adjusted his glasses as he stared towards Martin whose back faced him.  
“W-well…” Martin stuttered for a moment and then let out a heavy sigh, “ I suppose because I thought it was for the best.” He finished off the tea, chamomile, before turning around to face Jon who wore an unfamiliar expression. Well not un-familiar, it had just been a while since Martin had seen it. It was the face he made when he was trying to make sense of a statement, find the non-supernatural explanation. His brows were drawn together and was lightly chewing on the cap of the pen with which he had been scribbling.  
“I thought that everyone would have been better off, safe, if I just did what he said and he just made it so easy. Everyone felt so far away, and it's not your fault..”  
“It's not yours either.” Jon interjected in a soft stern voice, almost like he was angry but not towards Martin, just at the situation. Peter was a sore subject for both of them, that year had been hard for both of them and it was something they just tried to ignore most days. Somethings couldn't be ignored forever though.  
“It just… it seemed that if I just stayed away everything would be okay. If I wasn't around I couldn't disappoint anyone, or be a burden. It was so easy to believe everything Peter was telling me, to just disappear from your life. Not have to deal with any messy feelings,” Martin let out a sad laugh that was more of a puff of air. Exhaling some of the rising tension in his shoulders, “and then there was the beach. It was so… not quite peaceful but floaty, numb. It felt like I was just gliding along no hurt, no happiness either. Just empty numbness.” While he spoke Martin gripped onto one of the mugs of tea, grounding himself in its heat and the slight burning sensation of the too hot ceramic. Jon rose from his place on the couch crossing the room to stand in front of Martin, who was looking away with a bit of a faraway look. Gently so as not to startle him too much Jon set his hand on Martin’s, uncurling them from the mug and replacing it with his own hand. He set the mug on the counter and held both of Martin’s hands in his own, gently rubbing his thumb across the other man’s knuckles.  
“You know, I've never had anyone stay this long,” Martin began voice wavering a bit, eyes glassy with unshed tears, “and I'm just so sick of being so isolated, I'm sick of being alone. I don't want to lose you Jon, you seem to be the one person that makes the world feel less empty, less cold.” Jon moved a scarred hand to cradle the side of Martin's face, gently wiping away a few stray tears that had dared to spill over.  
“You won't lose me, I am not going anywhere anytime soon. Not without you,” Jon spoke, “I love you.” His tone was urgent and genuine. Martin gave a small nod and smiled, moving his own hand up to mimic Jon’s hold. Jon leaned into the touch, a few tears slipped down his own cheek.  
For a long moment they stayed that way leaning into the other’s touch and forgetting everything other than each other. For 10 minutes, it was okay. They were okay. And maybe if they stayed like this they could make it to the next ten minutes, on and on forever, in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a playlist on spotify of songs that I listened to while writing that inspired some of this.   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0S892pt0Ttlo6I29W4Xpae?si=-F2Icl8hQNmkfM20D1Tu6Q


End file.
